parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gentoo Penguin
This is a gentoo penguin (Pygoscelis papua) This charismatic marine bird is easily distinguished from other penguins by its bright orange-red bill and the conspicuous white patches above each eye. These white patches, which usually meet across the crown, contrast highly with the black head and throat, but there may also be a scattering of white feathers on the head. The white underparts are sharply separated from the penguin’s bluish-black back, which appears browner as the feathers become worn. The gentoo penguin has pale whitish-pink webbed feet and a fairly long tail - the most prominent tail of all penguins. As the gentoo penguin waddles along on land, its tail sticks out behind, sweeping from side to side, hence the scientific name Pygoscelis, which means ‘brush-tailed’. The gentoo penguin calls in a variety of ways, but the most frequently heard is a loud trumpeting which is emitted with its head thrown back. Roles * It played Benny in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Fantasia 2000 Penguins.png SvTFoE Penguins.png NatM Penguins.png IMG_5108.JPG|Flushed Away (2006 (in Advertisment)) IMG_5109.PNG IMG_7366.JPG IMG 8622.JPG polly penguin.jpg IMG 8623.JPG|Donald's Penguin (1939) IMG 8780.JPG|Fireworks Scare Penguins (video) (2017) IMG_7687.JPG|Surf's Up (2007) IMG_9153.JPG IMG_9160.JPG IMG_0433.JPG IMG 0771.PNG IMG 6902.JPG IMG 1220.PNG King Deedee.png IMG 5743.JPG|Frozen Out (storyboard) IMG_7393.JPG IMG 8387.PNG Gentoo.jpeg IMG penguin air.jpeg IMG 7172.PNG IMG 9508.PNG 30_Gentoo_Penguin.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Screenshot_20180129-151208.png|Noah's ark/El arca Peso Prof.png DK6Ppr1VwAAhda3.jpeg|Splash and Bubbles Bears Penguins Warthogs Antelopes Elephants.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) Peter Penguin.jpg EEC73AB3-A51A-4F3B-AB2E-8647CF19DD25.jpeg MTTDH Penguins.jpg Sesame_Street_Hollywoodedge,_Crowd_Reaction_Shock_PE142501.jpg Penguin Swimming.jpg 107983.jpg Star meets Gentoo Penguin.png Mumford the Gentoo Penguin Chick.jpeg Stanley Penguin.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Gentoo Penguin WOZ.png CMIYK_Timon_with_penguin.png ZooBorns Penguins.jpg P7172206.JPG P7172208.JPG IMG_0902.JPG IMG_0904.jpg Detroit Zoo Gentoo Penguins.png Kansas City Zoo Gentoo Penguin.png Tootsie.jpg MMHM Gentoo Penguin.png Peppa Pig Penguins.png Little Miss Dolittle Penguin.png Books D6EEF097-59A1-4441-9C09-3942446736AD.jpeg 2B4617C7-2411-4985-B4D4-F9867BAECC19.jpeg 8C65EA82-4E05-48C2-85F1-9293BFDB4E30.jpeg 9138F542-196C-40DD-AFE9-2EE03D9C302A.jpeg 3CD44862-9C5A-4C37-926B-4B59EA72FE16.jpeg 6E6E0300-E14E-43F2-B1FB-164D1DD433A7.jpeg C7E44270-669B-4C8B-85DD-E1DD66CEAF79.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg 7FE3D4F8-58C3-5D8F-CE84-F32DAD2F6052.jpeg Eyes on Nature 042BC656-B468-4D58-BBE5-77738898D607.jpeg 4D104718-F5F1-4211-BB30-805833C72CD9.jpeg 511BC77B-6B67-4BD5-81CD-4FE445C84CBF.jpeg E386321C-4E20-4C1A-8A43-B7222427771D.jpeg See Also * Emperor Penguin * King Penguin * Chinstrap Penguin * Adelie Penguin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Penguins Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Animals Category:Minions Animals Category:Despicable Me Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Surf's Up Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Timothy and his Friends Animals Category:Aardman Animals Category:In Search of Santa Animals Category:Pingu Animals Category:The Three Caballeros Animals Category:321 Penguins Animals Category:Mary Poppins Animals Category:Chuck Jones' Tom and Jerry Animals Category:PETA Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Henry Doorly Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Edinburgh Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Belfast Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Newport Aquarium Animals Category:Pittsburgh Zoo Animals Category:Basel Zoo Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Old Testament Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Why Why Why Can't Penguins Fly Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Digimon Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Angry Characters Category:Olivia Park Animals Category:100 Facts: Oceans Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Birds (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Kansas City Zoo Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Birds (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Drake and Josh Animals Category:The Secret Show Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Little Miss Dolittle Animals